


Feeling Good

by RueAnokiRiley



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Keith has a vagina, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans!Keith, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueAnokiRiley/pseuds/RueAnokiRiley
Summary: Keith has a surprise for Shiro. Shiro also has a surprise for Keith. Mostly smut. A lil bit of fluff.





	Feeling Good

**Author's Note:**

> This is so wildly self-indulgent.

Keith hears the familiar noises of Shiro entering the apartment. 

“Keith? I’m home.” 

He takes one last look in the mirror. Pretty damn good. He walks out to the entrance of their bedroom and leans against the door frame casually, trying to hide some of his nervousness as he watches his boyfriend go through the motions of coming home from work. 

“You would not believe the accident I saw on the highway, there had to be at least four cars involved and one was just demolished.” Shiro has his shoes and tie off and is working at the buttons on his shirt when he turns to face him. The warm smile melts into a look of surprise and then, as his eyes drift over Keith, lust.

Keith’s confidence is bolstered and he flutters his eyelashes, pushes a stray lock of hair behind a diamond-studded ear. He cocks his hip out slightly, running the tips of his fingers over the edge of sheer white panties and down to one lacy, white thigh-high. Shiro’s eyes doggedly follow the movement and Keith sees his fingers twitch.

“Welcome home.” 

He straightens and takes a few slow steps forward, relishing the slip of stockinged feet on hard wood floors. Shiro watches, almost dazed, and swallows. “What’s the occasion?” His voice sounds deeper, almost gritty.

Keith smirks, stepping up to Shiro and picking up where he left off with his shirt, thin fingers deftly sliding the buttons through the holes. Shiro’s hands fall to his sides. 

“Does there have to be an occasion?”

He reaches the last button and then slides his hands up his boyfriend’s chest, working the shirt down his shoulders, slowly dragging the fabric over the skin. He stops when his biceps are bare and leans up, eyes falling closed as he drags his nose up the side of Shiro’s neck and over the line of his jaw. Goosebumps rise on the skin there as he breathes over it. Shiro swallows and stays perfectly still.

“When did you get all this?” He asks.

Keith presses a soft kiss to his cheek and then cups a hand under his chin, gently angling his face and pressing their lips together. Shiro kisses him back chastely, but there’s a tension in his shoulders that belies how much he’s holding back. Keith feels his arms start to move but tugs on the shirt sleeve still in his hand, enjoying how Shiro freezes again, arms stilling. They both know how easily he could break free from Keith’s tenuous hold. He could probably rip the shirt in half without breaking a sweat. He doesn’t. 

Keith presses another kiss against warm lips and then smiles, pulling back slightly until he can look into his eyes. “I wanted to try something tonight.”

Shiro’s gaze darkens with interest. “Like what?”

Keith leans in again, kissing him slow and deep. He lets go of the shirt sleeves, grabbing Shiro’s hands and placing them on his thighs at the very edge of the lace. Shiro kisses him harder and runs his fingers around the edges, dips down further towards his knees and then drags back up. Keith rises onto his toes to kiss him back just as hard. 

Shiro massages the fabric with his thumbs, the warmth of his hands seeping into Keith’s skin as he slowly works his way around the stockings. He wraps his hands around the backs of Keith’s thighs and Keith takes a moment to appreciate just how big his boyfriend’s hands are. 

They break away, both of them breathing a little harder, and he looks him in the eyes again. “I want you to fuck me in these.”

Shiro growls, any restraint he had gone with the images the words put into his head. His fingers dig into Keith’s thighs and he pulls their bodies together, grinds his rapidly-growing length against Keith’s stomach and mouths at his neck. He locks his teeth at the juncture of neck and shoulder and bites, and Keith’s head falls back as he groans. Shiro sucks at the spot and Keith regains enough thought to pull back, his hands scrabbling for the bottom of Shiro’s undershirt. He tugs, hard, and Shiro relents long enough for Keith to pull it over his head before he’s back on Keith, mouthing along his jaw and running his fingers up and down the stockings again. 

Keith grins. “You like them then?” 

Shiro nips his jaw before growling, “Yes.” He dips a finger into one, snapping the elastic band and Keith yelps. “However.” He snaps the other and Keith lets out a soft whimper. “Ah, fuck it.”

He bends his knees and grips Keith’s thighs, lifting him off the floor. Keith grips his sides with his thighs without hesitation and Shiro starts towards the bedroom, kissing him deeply. 

_Fuck that’s hot._

Shiro stops moving and pulls back from the kiss. He gives him a wicked grin. Keith’s eyes widen briefly and then he’s dropped onto the bed. He yelps in surprise as he bounces slightly, catching himself on his arms, and then narrows his eyes at Shiro. His boyfriend chuckles and kisses him as an apology. 

“You’re just so dang cute.” 

He pulls away from the kiss to shoot him a glare but Shiro heedlessly continues kissing down the unmarked side of his neck, chuckling softly to himself at intervals. 

Keith is torn between annoyance and arousal and then Shiro pulls his thighs apart wider and- yep, no, arousal wins. 

Shiro leans into him until he’s forced to lie back on the bed and then starts making his way down his bare chest, kissing and licking, sucking and biting at each nipple as he runs his thumbs over the crease between thigh and crotch. Keith twitches, his attention torn between the mouth on his chest and the hands on his legs, heat shooting through his belly with each kiss and stroke. 

Shiro pulls away with a considering look. He pauses and then stands up straight, walks towards...their dresser? 

Keith rises up onto his elbows and when Shiro looks back at him he raises an eyebrow questioningly. Shiro smiles reassuringly and then wiggles his brows and Keith fights the urge to laugh. 

“You’re killing the mood.”

Shiro huffs with amusement. “I was gonna wait to show you these but, you had such a nice surprise for me...” 

Excitement and apprehension shoot through him in equal amounts. Shiro knows him though, well enough not to get anything out of his comfort zone. But what could it be? 

Shiro digs through the drawer and then turns back towards Keith, his cheeks reddening. And isn’t that a pretty picture, his boyfriend in smooth black dress pants and socks, blushing and holding- 

_Woah._

Arousal floods through him as he takes in the sight. He scrambles off the bed to examine the objects, one at a time. The first is a pair of leather cuffs, wide and red with a shiny buckle on each side where they tighten. Keith runs his hands over the soft leather, marveling, and then looks at Shiro, meeting his eyes and grinning. 

“They’re perfect.” 

A smile breaks over Shiro’s face, wiping away a look of tense apprehension, and Keith kisses him briefly. He turns his attention to the second object before looking back to Shiro, confused. 

“They’re uh,” Shiro blushes again. “When I was getting the cuffs, I mentioned some of our...interests...and the woman there suggested these.” Keith runs his fingers over the string of five black beads, each the size of a golf ball. When he looks at Shiro again he’s even redder than before. “I just figured with the stretching we’ve been doing...”

_Oh._ Keith groans. “Yeah. Yeah, I want to try it.”

Shiro breathes out. “You’ll say if you don’t-”

“Yeah yeah,” Keith says, feeling excitement building. “Yeah, definitely.”

“Okay,” Shiro says with a smile and kisses him. Keith brings his arms up to wrap around his neck as Shiro backs him up. Keith feels the bed hit his legs and Shiro catches him, lays him back down onto his elbows, drops the toys to either side. He makes eye contact as he runs his hands down Keith’s chest and sinks to the floor. 

He drags Keith’s knees over his shoulders, pressing a soft kiss to each thigh, and then, all at once, buries his head between his legs.

Keith’s breath catches as Shiro nuzzles at his folds through the sheer fabric of his panties. 

“Ah..hhh...”

Shiro inhales deeply and mouths at the sensitive skin in the crease where his thighs meet his torso, drags his head over to the other and pays it the same attention. He tongues at the edge of the panties and then presses his mouth against Keith’s mound, breath heating the fabric and sending shivers up Keith’s spine. 

His thumbs dip under the fabric to spread him, baring moist skin to the cool air and causing him another shock of pleasure. Keith feels the hot pressure of a tongue prod at his clit and moans, the sensation barely muted by the barrier of fabric.

“Sh-shiro, please,” he breathes as Shiro takes his time, mouthing and pressing his face into his folds, the panties keeping him from the direct contact Keith needs. He drags his tongue over the wet spot further down and just barely presses. Keith gasps and lets his back hit the mattress fully, elbows giving out beneath him.

“Please, more, I need -”

Shiro pulls away, head coming up, and he reaches for Keith’s arms and brings them together near his hips. Keith opens his eyes as he feels cool leather slip over his hands and wrap around his wrists, the cuffs held tight together with a smooth leather strap wrapped around them. Shiro pauses, checking Keith’s expression, and then tightens the buckles on cuffs one at a time. It’s painless, the leather pressing cool against his skin, almost comforting, and when Keith pulls to test it his wrists stay firmly bound. 

Shiro’s eyes drag away from the cuffs and lock with his and the lust he sees there is staggering. 

_Damn. We should’ve tried this before._

Shiro pulls back further and moves both Keith’s legs to rest on one shoulder. He slowly eases the panties down, over his thighs, over his stockings, and then off his feet. He tosses them to the side and then pauses, taking in the sight of Keith, eyes hooded, wrists cuffed in red and held to his chest, long legs straightened out, thighs pressed together with lace brushing in between. 

Shiro breathes out heavily and then lets Keith’s legs back down to rest against the side of the bed. He eases his thighs apart and, once again, takes his time drinking in the sight. Keith shivers, feeling exposed, and, strangely, not hating it. 

“Wish I could take a picture of this,” Shiro breathes, eyes traveling from his face to his thighs and back up. “You look so good.”

Shiro pulls the lips of his pussy apart with two fingers, collecting the moisture there. He locks eyes with Keith as he sucks the wetness off, groaning. Keith can’t tear his eyes away.

“You taste so good, baby.”

Shiro holds his gaze as he slowly, slowly moves forward, and then finally dips his head in to taste him. Keith tenses with the first drag of his tongue against his folds and moans as Shiro spreads him more with his fingers. He throws his head back as the tongue presses harder and circles his clit, around and around. He tangles the fingers of his cuffed hands in Shiro’s hair and holds on. His breath is warm against him and the heat is spreading outwards into the rest of his body. Each circle of his tongue is sending sparks of pleasure through him and he can’t think straight, his fingers tightening and releasing. 

Shiro pulls back, just barely, and his thumb draws circles there instead, pressing into soft flesh and not letting Keith think. He feels fingers tease around his opening and Shiro groans softly, pressing his face against Keith’s inner thigh. “You’re so wet for me, baby.” 

He raises his head again to look and the sight of Shiro between his thighs, of the cuffs on his wrists, drives his pleasure higher. _I should just keep him down there all the time._

Shiro’s head lowers again and his tongue teases him, barely dipping in where he needs it most and then back out at the last second. Keith moans, loud, and his hips jerk as Shiro does it again, and again. He grows more frantic with each tease, trying to get him _in._ Shiro’s tongue comes close again, he licks the flesh just inside him and then retreats _again_ and Keith grinds in any direction he can, his fingers tightening in Shiro’s hair. He whines and fights the urge to hold Shiro’s head down as his need grows more and more intense, hips trying to hump against his face.

“Put your hands above your head for me, baby.”

He untangles his fingers from Shiro’s hair and raises his arms above his head. His whole body feels flushed, overheated, and Shiro presses the flat of his tongue against his hole as a reward.

“Good boy.” 

His hips jerk again at the words and then _aaAHH-_

He cries out, loud, and arches back against the bed as Shiro’s tongue finally pushes into him, lapping at his walls and then thrusting, in and out, rhythmically. His thumb presses ever so slightly harder, still circling his clit, and flicks it every few thrusts, driving him faster towards release.  
“Shiro, Shiro, _Shiro,_ ” he’s panting his name, voice hitching. He feels his thighs tense and release against the sides of Shiro’s shoulders, over and over, as he licks inside him. 

Shiro pulls away and he barely has time to register it before two fingers thrust into him, press against the spot inside him that drives him crazy and _rub._ Shiro thrusts them in and out, faster and faster and Keith’s arms are tense above him, his back arching. The waves of pleasure are building, crashing over him until he can’t tell them apart. His head twists against the bed as he pants, mouth falling open wide and sounds he can’t control leaking out, his hips jerking and rolling. There’s a tongue on his clit and the fingers are pistoning in and out of him, hitting that spot over and over and it’s so hot, it’s so good, he can’t, he can’t -

Every muscle in his body tenses as he comes, Shiro’s name spilling from his lips somewhere between a gasp and a shout, fluid flooding out around Shiro’s fingers where they still rub him, massaging slower and gentler as he rides out his orgasm. He shivers, his hips grinding involuntarily as he chases the last of the feeling, before finally collapsing back to the bed, boneless and panting. 

His whole body is warm and his mind floats as his body sinks into the soft sheets, his sense of touch magnified. He feels movement between his legs but can’t work up the effort to move his head or open his eyes. 

Weight presses into the mattress next to him and warm arms wrap around him, lifting him up so his legs are on the bed and turning him onto his side. _Shiro._ Warmth presses up against his back and strong arms hold him as he floats, lips are kissing his shoulders and a nose is nuzzling the back of his neck.

After a few minutes of floating he opens his eyes, turns his shoulders so he can see Shiro. He’s smiling. They’re both smiling. 

Shiro leans down to kiss him. “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

Keith kisses him back, savors the moment. Then he turns fully over, hooking a leg over Shiro’s hip and pressing in close. 

He grins. “I hope you don’t think that’s the end of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably maybe gonna edit this at some point, also hey i figured out how to use italics *waves tiny flag*


End file.
